Our Double Lives
by NerdyAndGirly
Summary: The girls are super famous actresses/pop stars/models they are used to having people follow them and want their autograph but when they go to high school in disguise what will happen? Why do people treat them differently and who are Brick,Butch,and Boomer
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey Everyone.**

**Bubbles: Hi Jasmine (That's my real name btw) **

**Me:This story just came to me and it kept on bothering me so I decided to publish it hope you like it. btw Buttercup is Kaoru Matsubara, Bubbles is Miyako Gotokuji, and Blossom is Momoko Akutsanami. Just like in ppgz only no powers in this one.**

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

"Kaoru! Your on in 1 minute!" yelled a man that had grayish black hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be in his late 40s. "I'm coming!" yelled a girl with jet black hair and lime green eyes who was now heading towards the stage. "Good luck, Sweetie." said a women with black hair and brown warm eyes handing a microphone to the girl. "Thanks, Mom," the teen said and got ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Kaoru Matsubara!" a loud voice said through the speakers. Right after he said that all you could hear was a thousand screams from the many people there. Some jumping up from their seats and waves there hands like they just don't care.

"Hey everybody. How's everyone tonight." The girl now known as Kaoru said into the black and green microphone. In responds was a lot of screaming. "Lets go now."

Soon the music starts and everything is silent and then the girl begans to sing.

_He is a hustler __He's no good at all_

_He is a loser, __He's a bum, bum, bum_

_He lies, he bluffs, __He's unreliable_

_He is sucker with a gun, gun, gun_

_I know you told me __I should stay away_

_I know you said __He's just a dog astray_

_He's a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this kind of love isn't rational it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry I will be alright_

_All reasons inside I just can't deny love the guy_

_He is a villian of the devil's law_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_

_He's got no conscious He's got none, none, none_

_All I know, should let go, but no_

_Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm love with a criminal_

_And this kind of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry I will be alright_

_All the reasons inside, I just can't deny love the guy_

_And he's got my name _

_T__attooed on his arm_

_His lucky charm_

_So I guess it's okay_

_He's with me_

_And I hear people talk [(People talk])_

_Trying to make remarks __Keep us apart_

_But I don't even hear __I don't care_

_Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this kind of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry I will be alright_

_All reasons inside I just can't deny Love the guy_

_Cause mama I'm in lover with a criminal _

_And this kind of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry I will be alright_

_All reasons inside I just can't deny Love the guy_

After the concert was over the 14 year old was exahausted from singing and dancing for one hour and a half. She headed for her house one hour ahead in a black limo.

Kaoru/Buttercup Pov

After the concert I was so fucking tired. I was in a limo with my mom, who was also my manager since I was 8 and she fired my old manager, my famous wrestler dad, older soccer star brother, and guatarist younger brother.

I reached for my new phone, because my other one someone found out my phone number and I got calls from people I didn't know for three whole days. I dialed one of three of my best friends, Momoko Akutsanami.

"Hey, K!" I heard her say after she answered. "Hey Momo! How was the movie shoot?" I asked. "Super tiring. I had to be on set by 5 o'clock a.m. and it was over by 9 at night so afterwards I was crazy hungry." she said. "LOL." I replied. "So how was your concert." "It was alright but know I'm sleepy." "You want to meet tomorrow for breakfast." she asked. "Sure. What time?" I asked. "How's 8?" "Perfect. I'll text Miyako and Robin to see if they want to come." "Okay bye." "Bye"

And with that I hung up.

For the ones wondering who Miyako and Robin are they are my other two best friends.

First there is Miyako Gotokuji. She is a blonde super model and like Momoko and Robin I knew her since we were two years old. She is sweet, girly, smart, funny, and she can be mean. She also acts all lady-like.

Momoko is an awesome actress. She is a redhead, intelligent, independent, and bossy. She's been in many _many_ movies and shows. She has pink eyes too.

Miyako, Momoko and I used to be in a tv show when we were 5. We were already friends and we got along great.

When I turned 10 I started to sing and my pop star career took off. My mom said it would be better to model but honestly I hate modeling. I still act sometimes like this spring me and Miyako were in a movie together. Momoko had another movie to do.

Miyako started to model when she was 12 and she loves it. She is good at acting and has a beautiful sweet voice but modeling is so her. She loves that she gets to keeps the clothes afterwards. She has sky blue eyes.

Momoko stuck to acting for some reasons. She can't model clothes so that deletes modeling and she is great at acting when there is a camera but singing in front a thousands of people? No way she has stage fright. Weird right.

Lastly is Robin. She's been our friend like forever but she isn't famous. She doesn't want to. Robin told us once that being our best friends was good enough for her. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

Since Robin isn't famous she keeps us grounded and in reality. That's why we aren't stuck up snobs like some celebrities. Not all of them are though.

I texted both Miyako and Robin to ask tem if they want to have breakfast together. Almost immediatley I got their responds.

_Definetly! :D -Mi_

_I'll be there -R_

When I got home I changed into my soft, comfotable green and white pjs. I crawled in my bed and pulled the covers over me. Soon sleep took over me and I laid there in complete and peaceful darkness.

* * *

><p>***Next Day***<p>

* * *

><p>MiyakoBubbles Pov

I woke up at 6;30 and greeted the beautiful day. I took a hot shower and came out of the bathroom wearing a short black ruffled skirt and blue tank top.

I went to my make up section and sat in my white stool. I put on some blue eyeshadow, pink lipgloss, black eyeliner, and blush. I put my golden blonde hair into curly pigtails and put on some brown colored contacts so no one could recognize me.

I grabbed my designer made silver purse, put on some white flats, and said bye to my mom and dad and told them I would be home by 11.

I met my friend outside of our usual hang out: Carlos's Coffee (Fake place)

Momoko had on a red sundress and black flats. She had on red lipstick and blush. She also was wearing blue eye contacts.

Whenever we hangout in public we pretend to be avrage people. I'm Bubbles. Momoko is Blosso. And Kaoru is Buttercup. We are fake sisters.

Robin was wearing a purple tee, white shorts over purple tights and black converse. She had on lipgloss and eyeshadow.

Kaoru a.k.a Buttercup had on ripped black skinnies, a white tank top under a green sshirt that stopped above her bellying saying unique, and converse. She only had on lipgloss.

We went inside and ordered our usual: a coffee each, pancakes for Robin and I and scrambled eggs and bacon for Buttercup and Blossom. There moms' would kill them for eating that.

"So do you guys have things to do?" Robin asked us. "No I'm done mdeling for the season, so I'm finally free to hang out with you guys." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Awesome, my tour ended yesterday so I'm free for four months." Buttercup said. "And the movie is done so I'm free." Blossom said smiling. "Yay." we all said except for Robin.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well you guys are now free but school starts in two days for me." she explained with a frown. "Ugh this is just great. We are finally free for the first time in who knows how long and now school just has to start. Fantastic." Buttercup said with a lot of sarcasim and a frown.

"Well you think your lives are hard trying being a normal person. It's alot harder." Robin said. "It seems pretty easy to me." BUttercup yelled. "Then try it." Robin challenged. "Fine. Bubbles, Blossom you guys are doing it too!" "What?" Blossom said.

That's pretty much why Buttercup dragged me and Blossom all the way to Pokey Oaks High School to register for school as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium. !4 year old fraternal triplets.

Thanks soo much 'sister'. I'm going to spend my only free time in school.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how's that please review. Should I continue or not. I will also update my other stories too. <strong>

*****BYE-BYE*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Boomer: Hey**

**Me: Well thank you everyone for reviewing and saying I should continue and as you can see I am! On to the story now!**

* * *

><p><strong>MomokoBlossom's Pov**

I was at a store getting supplies with Robin, Bubbles, and Buttercup the next day because we were now going to school, when someone called Robin. He had light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he had freckles. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt that showed his muscles.

"Hey Robin," he said.

"Hey Mitch." Robin said with hearts in her eyes.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" he asked her and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yea! My friends are entering high school with me this year instead of being home-schooled," she said pointing towards us. Yea we said that we were home-schooled since pre-k which was true we had personal toturs.

Mitch looked at us first at. Bubbles who was wearing a sky blue mini-skirt, white tee, white tights that stopped at her knees and mary janes. Her hair was in pigtails again and had pink lipstick and bush on. She had brown eye contact.

Then he looked at me. I was wearing the same outfit as Bubbles only my min-skirt was pink. My hair was in a high pony-tail tied with a big red bow and I had lipgloss and eyeshadow.

Lastly he looked at Buttercup who was wearing the same outfit except for the skirt that was lime green. I t took us long to let her let us dress her up and even after that battle we ended up fighting because she didn't want eyeshadow. We lost -_-" so she only had on lipgloss. Her hair was let loose and straight. Her eye contact were blue also. Robin skirt was purple and she had the same outfit. She had her hair in a side ponytail and nad lipgloss and eyeshadow.

"Hi, I'm Mitch," he said stretching his hand towards Buttercup.

"Buttercup," Buttercup she said shaking his hand. "These are my sisters Bubbles and Blossom." she pointing towards me and Bubbles, "We are fraternal triplets." "Really? You all look so different." "That's what fraternal means stupid," Buttercup said jokingly with a smile. "Sorry I'm not an expert on word defying." he said with a smile.

"Well we have to Mitch. See ya at school tomorrow," Robin said dragging us somewhere. "Okay bye Robin, Blossom,Bubbles. Bye Buttercup," he said. "Bye Mitch," Buttercup said.

We then started looking for the things we needed and by noon we left the store. I heard Buttercup's stomache growl. Me and Bubbles laughed. "Wow someone is hungry." I teased. "Shut up. I skipped breakfast today." she said. "Let's go somewhere to eat then." Bubbles said. "Okay then. Of we go," Robin said and headed off somewhere and we followed.

We went to a diner called Appetite and ate there. Buttercup was hungry. As we were leaving three guys entered. One was blonde with ocean blue eyes. He had on khakis, a blue shirt, and black shoes. Another had black spiey hair and forest green eyes. He had a smirk. He was wearing black short and a green soccer shirt with sneakers.

The last one was the one that caught my eye. He had on a red backwards hat that covered his red firery hair. He had blood red eyes! I never met someone with that colored eyes but I'm not judging since I have pink eyes that were hidden underneath my blue eye contacts.

They looked our age and... for some reason... familiar. I don't know why though. Me, Robin, and my 'sisters' walked out and headed home we all agreed to stay over at Robin's house but we had things to do right now so we told Robin we would be there by 8 sharp.

I called my mom and she picked me up.

* * *

><p>Brick's Pov<p>

I had just move to this city with my brothers and parents and now we were going to school tomorrow. We are used to moving though. We always move alot. By noon my brothers were complaining they were hungry and my mom couldn't cook because she was still unpacking stuff so our dad gave us money and we went to find a place to eat.

We found a place called Appetite and went inside. Just as we were entering four girl came out. A blonde, brunette, black haired, and red head. They were all different.

I like the red head she looked cute but somehow they all looked so familiar. Like as if I knew them. My brothers and I ordered, ate, adn left but I couldn't get the red head out of my mind. I definetly seen her.

I turned on the tv and turned to Life Troubles. A tv show about a girl named Linda Moreno played by Momoko Akutsanami goes through life it's actually a very funny show and but I don't like the show for some reason. In the show she is obssesed with Micheal Jackson and has a crush on Dereck a nerd. I don't know why. Dereck is played by Elmor Sglue. I remember when there was a rumor that Elmor ate glue. That's was so funny.

I was watching the episode and thinking about the girl and finally realized they look so similiar and I don't like that for some reason I never liked Momoko. I don't remember why though it's just to long to remember but I know I never liked her shows. Now that I saw how similar the two girls were I didn't like it.

* * *

><p>***Next Day (1st day of school!)***<p>

* * *

><p>Buttercup's Pov<p>

Robin, Blossom, BUbbles, and I all tried to get ready in the morning and it was a big rush but I'm used to it since I do it with my family everytime we have somewhere important to go.

We had our clothes and because they thought it would be great to dress the same we had the same outfit but in different colors.

The outfit was a plaid skirt in our signature color, a white blouse, knee length white socks, and mary janes. I hated it but had no choice but to wear it. I only had on lipgloss while Bubbles tried putting on everything and Blossom and Robin eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss.

We headed for school and arrived five minutes early. We got our schedules' and headed to class. This is an easy challenge to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know short. -_- I'll try making chapters longer but I'm busy right now and I had barely enough time to right this. I hope you like it!<strong>

**Blossom: Please vote on Jasmine's poll on what story she should update soon and review! thank you have a nice day.**

**Me: well thanks for reading!**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles: Hi everybody!**

**Me: Hi Buubles. Hi everybody! I have a new chapter for you guys^^ I hope you like it. Please read on and thank you everyone for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's Pov<strong>

So this is what high school is like? Not bad. It's actually pretty easy. I agree with Kaoru: why does Robin complain so much about going to school? It's so easy!

I had math for period and all the questions were so easy. I answered all of them with ease^.^

So I was going to my locker when some guy knocked my books over on purpose and didn't help me pick them up he just left. "Nerd." he said turning around and then kept on walking.

I remember him though he was in my class and got in trouble for not knowing an answer to an equation. I answered for him of course. I couldn't believe he just knocked my books over and called me a nerd. No one ever said anything like that to me!

I just picked my books up, went to my locker to drop off some books and get another, then I went to class. I didn't see Bubbles, Buttercup, or Robin and we don't see each other until Lunch.

I was trying to just focuse on write on my notebook so I wouldn't see anyone that might have been in my math class.

Thanks to my bad luck, I was in biology and we had tables for two people! Meaning I was going to have to talk to someone and work with them.

"Well good morning class. I am Miss. Clevon and will be your biology teacher this year." the teacher said starting class. She had dark brown medium long hair and purple eyes. A rare eye color. She looked young: around her thirties I think.

I turned around to my right and saw o one had taken the seat. Yes, I wouldn't have to be forced to work with someone. It's not that I'm anti-social but I don't know if I'm good at making friends. That's all.

Just as the teacher was telling us what to do a boy walked in the classroom. I recognized him immediatly. He was the boy I saw when I came out of the restaurant with Bubbles, Robin, and Buttercup.

Wow, I do have bad luck. The only seat not taken was the one next to me. I guess I do have to work with someone.

"Your late." the teacher said.

"I know and it won't happen again teach," he said looking apologicly but I knew that he didn't mean it.

He still on his backwards hat on but he was wearing some black shorts, vans, and red shirt with designs. His blood red eyes still mesmorizing as yesterday. I still had that feeling that I knew him though.

He sat next to me not really caring if I was there or not. It bothered me not knowing who he was but feeling as if you knew him though you can't remember seeing him before. I know confusing. Right?

Then I gasped as he wrote down his name on his notebook. It read: BRICK JOJO.

I do know him! I remember everything now!

* * *

><p><em>***Flashback***<em>

* * *

><p><em>Normal Pov<em>

_"So tell me again why you like to pretend to be other people again," a small red headed boy said about five years old while eating a chocolate chip cookie and drinking milk._

_"Because Brick one day I'm going to be famous," a four year old said. This one a girl with pink eyes instead of red._

_"Being famous is no fun. It's boring. It's just like work and once your famous you will forget all about little ol' Brickie-poo."_

_The little girl gigles softly while brushing her long red hair. "Ahh lil Brickie-kins is afwaid I'll forget about him." she mocked._

_"Oh shout up, Momoko" the boy said finishing his cookie and sipping the rest of his milk. "Well tomorrow is your fifth birthday. What are you going to do?" he asked._

_"Well nothing really but next month me, Kaoru, and Miyako finally get audition for 'Terrible Tots"! I'm so happy!" she said smiling from ear to ear._

_"Yea I can tell. What part do you want to play?" Brick said smiling. "Alexis, Kaoru likes Skyler, and Miyako likes Kaitlyn. We tried convincing Robin to be Samantha but she refused. She's just like you about being famous." Momoko said._

_"Well Momoko..." the boy said uncomfortably. "What Brick?" the girl asked and stopped brushing her hair to look straight at him. "My brothers and I are moving soon." he said._

_The girls face fell and her eyes were getting watery threating to cry. "What! You can't just move!" she said angrily but you can tell she was just upset. Except for the boy._

_"Well it's not my choice so why don't you stop being a diva." he said standing up._

_"I am not a diva!" The girl said standing up as well and now even more angry._

_"Yea you are! And I'm glad I'm leaving! I won't have to deal with your bossy attitude anymore."_

_"Go away! I never want to see you again!" The girl said at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU."_

_"I hate you too. I hope I never see your ugly face again" The boy said slamming the door to the pink and white childish room leaving the little girl with tears running down her sides._

_"I wish I never met you Brick Jojo." was all she said after that. She locked the door to her room and ran to her white canopy bed. She cried to heself to sleep that night._

* * *

><p><em>***End Of Flashback***<em>

* * *

><p>Back to Blossom's Pov<p>

He was my best friend. The one I trusted the most. The one who left and said he hated me as well after I told him that. Does he remember me? Would he care about what had happened?

I never got to tell him sorry or anything else. My mom wouldn't let me leave the house because I had to practice my lines the next day. I never saw him since and I guess I just tried my best to forget him and with all the movie and tv shows scripts I had to learn I forgot about him.

But I can't forget him now. What am I suppose to do?

"Are you okay?" he said looking up at me.

"Yea. Why would you asked?" I said.

"You seemed to have spaced off." He answered.

"Oh... Sorry." I said.

"That's alright. Well whats your name. I mean if we are going to be partners we should at elast know that."

"I'm Blossom Utonium."

"Cool name. I'm Brick Jojo."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What do you think? Do you like it? PLease revew Please. I love reviews.<strong>

**Buttercup: In your reviews vote on which pair should be next Bubbles or me.**

**Me: Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey peoples how are you guys! I wrote this chapter in the short time I had because I need to write a boring essay for Language arts :(and a bunch of more bullshit that I was going to do at the last minute but turns out we have a test tommorow so I cant so this chapter might not be as good as I hope but I'll make it up to all you by writing the next one longer. **

**Bubbles:And for whoever reviewed and asked for Brick to have a Pov from the flashback OK! Jasmine just has to write it.**

**Blossom: Most people chose Buttercup next so she shall be next and then Bubbles will go.**

**Buttercup: Why can't Bubbles go first?**

**Me: Because it's my story and most reviewers chose you. That's why now enjoy my lovely readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's Pov<strong>

So I entered my first period class and saw Mitch talking to some guys. He saw me and waved me over. "Hey Buttercup," he said as I walked towards them. "Hey Mitch," I said with a smile.

Usually it takes me a long time to warm up around somebody but Mitch is different. I met him yesterday and I feel like he is already my friend.

The only other person that ever did that was my best guy friend that I HAD when I was two. He moved away after a big fight we had. Well he was already moving even if we didn't have that arguement.

Today Mitch was wearing a basketball jersey, black jeans, and vans.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing but Mike over there promised his grilfriend tickets to the next concert of Kaoru's in December, right before Christmas, but the concert is completely sold out and it's just been like 10 hours since the tickets were put on sale. The only way now that Mike could get tickets is to actually know Kaoru and ask her for the tickets. As if that will ever happen. How are we suppose to do that?" Mitch asked.

I reached for my black designer purse. I knew I had at least five extra tickets in here somewhere. I guess Miyako was right I should be more organize. Aha I found them.

I took out two of them. "Here, you can have these," I said handing them to Mike. "H-how did you get these," Mike says incomplete shock.

Mike has light brown hair and the darkest of blue eyes that seem black depending on the lighting.

I smilesd. "I have my ways," is all I say. I don't really know anything about him except he is a boy named Mitch that needed tickets to my next concert but I don't want his girlfriend to get upset or worse dump her over a stupid concert.

"Well thanks," he said putting the tickets in his pocket. "Welcome," I say and turn around to face the front of the classroom since we were in the way back.

Besides Mitch, Mike, his two other friends, and me there are fourteen other kids. Eight girls and six boys.

The teacher started class and during the middle some guy shows up saying he is in this class. THe teacher doesn't seem to mind though since she just told him to sit down.

He was the boy I saw yesterday as I was exiting Appetite. He had jet black hair like mines and forest green eyes.

Ever since yesterday I felt the urge to punch him like if I hated him for some reason but also part of me feel depressed. He reminded me of someone that I knew but I just couldn't remember who exactly.

He sits in the seat right in front of me and starts to listen to music on his ipod.

"Mr. Jojo you mind paying attention in my class," Mrs. Givens said.

My eyes widened and my mouth drops open. My hands form into a fist and tears form in my eyes. I am both angry at the person in front of me and I don't feel like facing him.

Could it actually be him? Butch Jojo? My first crush that crushed me (not literally) and left a month before my first audition? That left on my fifth birthday?

I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't stand it I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom. I heard the teacher calling me but I didn't care all I wanted was to get out of that room and away from HIM (No not Him as in Him but Him as in Butch just to get that clear.)

I headed for the roof of the school so I could get all my fustration out when I bumped into a redhead freak.

"Watch it dork!" she said.

She sounded so familiar. I meeting alot of people that I knew here aren't I?

This was Princess. A rich kid that I had to hang out with for a WHOLE day because her dad rigged the contest. I don't get it. She kept saying how awesome and cool and pretty I was and nw she is calling me a dork?

"Bitch," I said and walked away. I already had that memory of Butch in my head of the last time I saw him. Why is he back though and why now? When I just entered school?

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK TIME!<span>_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A five year old boy was sitting on top of a tree branch sucking on a frozen popsicle.

"So all your doing today is practicing you lines?" he asks the little girl next to him with a confused face.

They both had black hair and green eyes. But different shades of green. The girls had lime green eyes and the boy had forest green eyes.

"Yup. I'm lucky enough my mom even let me out of the house right now. She really wants me to get the part of Skyler in 'Terrible Tots' I just want to get the audition over with." the little girl said finishing her popsicle.

"You don't need to audition. You are exactly like Skyler. Mean, stubborn, strong, tough, but sweet and kind to her friends Kaitlyn, Alexis, and Samantha."

"Aww that's so sweet, Butch." she said. "Can you come to my audition though. I really want you there."

"Well I don't think I will make it." the boy known as Butch says.

"Oh it's ok I guess once I get the part you can come to my reharsel and stuff." the girl says trying to be cheerful but is really acually upset.

"That's the problem Buttercup. I can't go because I'm..."

"Your what?" the girl says.

"Moving." the boys says hardly loud enough for the girl to hear.

"What? Your moving? You can't just leave!"

"I don't want to but I have to. My parents are making me"

"No you told me everyone has choice. You told me that sometimes you have to disobey parents and do whatever you want. Why aren't you living up to your word." the girl said with tears in her eyes.

"What am I suppose to do? Runaway? No, and I thought you wouldn't care that much because I'm 'mean'." the boy says quoting the word mean.

The girl was just playing when she said that.

"Or when you said you didn't care what happened to me as long as you are ok." the boy continued. "You know I don't even know why I'm friends with you. You are a...a...a"

"A WHAT?" the girl screamed now angry and trying to hide her feelings inside.

"A beach!"

"A beach? You mean bitch the word that those 8th graders said when we left the park?" the girl said.

"Yea a bitch. You are an ugly bitch. I hope I wouldn't see you again." the boy said hoping down the tree and walking home.

"I hope you rot in hell." the girl said but felt pain in her heart as she saw him leave.

She ran inside, to her room, locked it, and started trashing her room and throwning away anything that reminded her of the boy.

"I HATE YOU!" she said to the picture of the boy and girl in the beach laughing and having so much fun. She threw the picture across the room and then broke down crying. Why am I crying? she asks herself in her head. "This was the worst birthday ever." she says still crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's<strong> **POV**

I figured out that I loved him that day and I figured out that he was everything to me. But not any more. I don't care who he is he ain't going to make me lose this challenge. I'm in it to win it. Just like always.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know crappy. I promise the next one will be better and even thouigh it's cruddy I hope you still review.<strong>

**Blossom: See ya anyone who reviews gets a bunny so please review.**

**Me: How am I suppose to get everyone bunnies? And what if they don't like bunnies?**

**Bubbles: Who doesn't like bunnies? and you can make a virtual bunny.**

**Buttercup: I don't care about the bunny but Bubbles is right.**

**Me: Fine anyone that reviews gets a VIRTUAL bunny. now review and see ya soon.**

**Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup: Bye**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! And here are your bunnies!**

****(\)_(/)  
>(='.'=) <strong>This is Bunny. Copy and paste Bunny into your profile to keep him or leave him with me.<strong>  
>(")_(")<strong>**

****Bubbles: Aww It's a bunny!****

****Me:**** -_-ll** I just said that.**

**Bubbles: well it's a very CUTE bunny! Can I keep it!**

**Me: I don't know. Should I let her get a bunny?**

**Bubbles: YES!**

**Me: I'll think about it Bubbles for now lets just get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles's Pov<strong>

I love school! Everybody here is so sweet and nice! I already madea new friend: Brianna.

She's korean with straight black hair, brown eyes, and she is a MUSICIAN! I met her in music class!

I also met Jocelyn. She's small for her a age but she is super fun. She has brown eyes and black silky hair. She can sing and she is a total fashionista!

Anyways all three of were sitting together in a class and talking. While we were talking, I kept having this feeling I do when someone is staring at me.

I turned around to check what or who it was. My sky blue eyes met dark blue and he looked away as did I. He was a blonde about 5'7''. He looked familiar and his eyes were a dark blue.

I felt the feeling again so I turned my head just enough so I could see him but he couldn't see me. He was looking at me with a weird expression as if he was trying to remember something that he had forgotten.

In my head, I kept having flashbacks of when I was younger which I haven't thought of in a long time. Then I start remembering a boy with me in most of my flashbacks of before I was famous. The boy had blonde hair like mines and...and dark blue!

Is this the same boy that is staring at me? Could he still remember and our last encounter? Oh Boomer, why did you leave me?

* * *

><p><em>***FLASHBACK***<em>

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

_Two little kids were playing in the park. A blonde girl with shining sky blue eyes was swinging on a swing while the blonde boy with dark blue eyes was pushing her._

_They were both laughing and smiling. They were clearly having a great time._

_"This is fun! If only we could do this more often." the boy said still pushing._

_"Yea. I would love to come to the park everyday and make friends!" the girl said giggling happily._

_"Well just don't forget about your BEST friend, Miyako." the boy said._

_"How could I forget about you, Boomer?" Miyako said._

_"Lets see. You can become so famous, stop playing with me, meet new people, and poof! I'm gone." Boomer said._

_"I would never forget about you! Your my best friend!" the girl said._

_"Well you almost never hang out with me anymore since you wanted to be famous and start to reverse." the boy said._

_"It reHerse not reverse and I thought you said you understood!" Miyako said. Boomer stopped pushing her._

_"Stop yelling!" he said._

"_I'M NOT YELLING!" she said._

_"YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A BRAT!" Boomer said._

__"I'm not a brat!" Miyako said. Tears were forming in her eyes.__

___"Yea you are! And a crybaby as well! See you are about to cry...AGAIN!" he said.___

____"Shut up!" she screamed.____

_____"BIG BABY You want to know something I'm moving!" he said._____

______"So your leaving me!" she said.______

_______"I'M LEAVING TOMORROW!" He said and walked away going home, "And then I don't have to deal with you anymore. Maybe I'll get a better best friend."_______

________The girl stood there not knowing what to do. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "B-but tomorrow is my b-birthday." she mumbled but the boy didn't hear here.________

_________She ran home crying. When she got there her parents asked her what was wrong but she just ignored them and went to her room._________

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>______***_END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

><p>Boomer's POV<p>

Who is that girl? She has golden blonde hair and brown eyes. I know I've met her though or at least some one that looks like her before but who?

Think Boomer! THINK! Oh yea! Now I remember Miyako Gotokuji. Wait MIYAKO! Okay don't panic. Now what do I remember about Miyako. Blonde hair, bubbly, sweet, cute, sky blue eyes. Oh yea sky BLUE eyes not brown.

Thank God it's not Miyako. I wouldn't know what to do.

See last time we hung out I was a complete jerk and I never got the chance to say sorry. This happen to my brothers and their best friends but they hold grudges and instea of admitting that they had crushes on them.

Well if this isn't Miyako why does she look so much like her? I know how Miyako looks because I miss her and watch, see, read, or listen to anything that involves her.

_Sigh_, How I miss you Miyako.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what do you think? I hope you like it! I had time to do this today and I'm in a happy mood!<strong>

**Butch: Why?**

**Me: Because...IT'S SNOWING! YAY! FIRST SNOW THIS WINTER! At least in my area and this made me super happy so yea.**

**Bubbles: Does it make you really happy that you'll let me keep a bunny?**

**ME: YES You can keep one of the bunnies I just want to go outside now so bye!**

**Blossom: Please REVIEW!**

*****BYE-BYE*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey! Happy day second day Christmas! I hope you all enjoyed it. Well I'm so sos so sorry for not uploading another chapter since like what 10 days. Usually I would have updated by now so I'm super sorry. Well thanks for waiting patiently...or unpatiently.**

**Bubbles: This chapter is the has all of us meeting and talking and deciding to go somewhere together **

**Butch: and Boomer being an idiot**

**Boomer: Hey! That's not true and Enjoy the chapter people that I don't really know but don't care. Your all awesome.**

**Butch: How do you know they are awesome? They could just be another Jasmine.**

**Me: hey what is that suppose to mean!**

**Butch: Oh nothing let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Me: *growls* Anyway any song used in the chapter is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's POV<strong>

Wow. People are so weird here. So I entered my first class. Late I should add and I went to sit down. I was sitting next to a girl with flowy wavy black hair as black as mine and blue eyes. Very cute girl, I most say.

She looked so familiar too. Yes, I had seen her yesterday but even yesterday I felt as if I knew who she was. Weird right? Yes, but not as weird as when after the teacher got angry at me for listening to music on my ipod, her eyes widened, she grabbed her stuff, and left.

The teacher called after the girl. Appearently Buttercup Utonium was her name. She didn't come back so the teacher went to go get her. Wow, I like her.

"What wrong with your new girlfriend, Mitch?" some guy behind me said. He had light brown hair and eyes so dark blue they looked black.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mike. Well at least not yet." a guy with light brown hair not as light as the other guy, brown eyes, and freckles said with a smirk.

So he likes her. Hmm, well I can be good and let him get her or I can steal her. I think I will go with choice number two.

But something still bothers me. WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO FAMILIAR! And why did she look mad? Actually it looks like she was mad at me! But why?

My ipod then starts playing Bad Boy by Kaoru Matsubara. What the fuck? Why do I have a song like this on my ipod espicially because it's by Kaoru!

See you may know Kaoru Matsubara as pop queen/ rock star legend that started her career as an actress but I know her as an old friend that when I moved I had a fight with and ever since I try my best to avoid anything that has to deal with her.

My brothers also have this problem but with different people. Brick was best friends with Momoko Akutsanami the actress of the year and Boomer was best friends with Miyajo Gotokuji the most well-known and hottest super model. At the age of five we moved away and before we did we had a fight with them.

We all have different ways of dealing with it. Boomer keeps track of everything Miyako does or anything she attends/ appears in. Brick avoids/hates anything with Momoko which is alot because she stars in many shows/movies. I avoid anything with Kaoru and when asked if I was her fan I would say she was awful.

My brothers know I hate Kaoru but they actually like her music so I guess it was them who download this song. Sort of like when me and Boomer get movies that Momoko stars in.

What else did my brothers put in here? I checked my ipod to see what other songs they put in here. They actually put alot of her songs in my ipod. My first kiss, Kiss n Tell, Tell me something I don't know, Domino, I wish you were here, Girlfriend, Mr. Know-it-all, and What the Hell.

I put on the song I wish you were here and I hear her voice.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl that gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walk through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left me running through my head my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I listened to this song before but right now as I think about the past it has a different meaning. An image of a little girl crying while she sees a little boy leaving. That little boy was me and I was the one that left her and before that I called her a bitch.

I didn't mean to I was just already angry at my parents because we were moving and everytime I was angry I would let it out on Kaoru. She wasn't like others girls. She didn't care if she was dirty or like spending time inside. She would rather be outside.

We would joke around, wrestle for fun, and run around.

The day we fought was her birthday. I didn't even give her the present I planned on giving her. It still wrapped up in a box somewhere too.

By lunch, my mind kept going back to memories of me and Kaoru hanging out. I met my bros at a table. They both looked as if they were in their own worlds.

Then we all hear a voice we all remember.

"Come on guys. Lets go find a table." we hear.

We turn around to find; Robin Snyder. She also was our friend when we were five. She was with Buttercup and two other girls. One was a blonde with brown eyes and the other was a red head with blue eyes.

I decided this was a good way to get to know Buttercup so I called Robin over.

"No way! Robin is that really you?" I said loud enough for her to hear me. They all turned towards us. The blonde blush as she looked at Boomer and he blushed as well. The red head looked nervously at Brick and Brick gave her a nod. Buttercup glared daggers at me. I responded with a smile and Robin looked confused at us.

"Do I know you?" she asked standing with her plate of food like the other three in front of us.

"You mean you don't remember us?" Boomer said looking away from Bubbles.

"Sorry, no." she said.

"It's us Robin: Brick, Butch, and Boomer." Brick said.

All the girls eyes grew wide open. Weird, I understand Robin but why them.

"Oh my bad well we have to go sorry bye," She said and all of them made a beeline for the door to head outside. My brothers and I got up and started to follow them.

"Hey wait up," Boomer says.

**Bubbles's POV**

I knew he looked familiar. Me, Buttercup, Blossom, and Robin were heading towards the door that lead to outside when we hear someone calling us.

"Hey wait up," it says and I'm sure it came from Boomer.

We turn around. Buttercup has on a pokerface, Blossom a determined look, Robin looked nervous, and I had on an innocent expression.

I think all of us agree,we shouldn't have done that. Even if they are who we knew they were we can't blow our cover at least not here. If our cover is blown in school we will be in so much trouble.

I tried to seem like I was sorry for my actions.

"Why did you guys just leave?" Brick asked.

"No reason we just remembered something we have do." Blossom fibbed. See this is why she is a great actor!

"Sorry about that. We'll just catch you guys later. Okay?" Buttercup said trying to get us out of here.

"Yea how about wego watch a movie," Butch said looking at Buttercup but then turned to look at Robin, "You know to catch up and everything. They can come too." he said refering to us.

"That be great. How does 7 sound?" I said.

"Actually I have something to do how about 7:30?" Robin said.

"Yea! That sounds great!" Boomer said with enthusiasm. I giggled at that and he smiled. Oh oh, bad sign! BAD SIGN!

**Boomer's POV**

She giggled at me! She is so cute, I think I like her. I thought I would never get over Miyako but I guess I have although I still like her. We got each others phone number and agreed to meet at the park.

After that we all left and headed for our classes. All through my classes I was distracted. My brothers always have said I was on airhead but after bumping into a wall I think I am an airhead!

When school was over I met brothers and we walked home together. Our house wasn't that far just two blocks away.

Brick went to did his homework once we got home , Butch started to play his video games and I went to make a pb&j sandwhich.

At 7:15 we changed at started to go to the park. It was already getting dark and the sun was setting making the sky full of reds, oranges, and yellows.

We got their just on time and the girl were already there.

Robin was wearing a black mini, red t-shirt, and red converse. She had on pink lipgloss and eyeliner.

The one my brother told me was Blossom had on pink flats and a white dress with a pink sash at the waist. She had eyeliner and red lipstick.

The one Butch told me was Buttercup was wearing denim shorts, green tee with a black skull, green converse , and black gloves. She just had on ligloss.

Bubbles had on blue high heels and a dress. The top was baby blue and the skirt part was black. She brought a dark blue sweater too, that she was wearing. She had blush, eyeliner, lipgloss, and eyeshadow.

Wow, that's all I can say. Yay, I get to hang out with her!

They smile as we approach them.

"Hey," we say.

"Hey," they respond and we head out to watch a movie. Yes, movie time! Now what movie are we going to watch? That's going to be a problem. We all like different genres!

Oh well, we'll figure that out once we get there. Where's the movie theater though. I forgot. Oh no, we are lost. Oh never mind we're here. My bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yea I'm so sorry for making you all wait but at least I did updated today. Right? Well please review and tell me anything that your thinking about. That involves the story or something.<strong>

**Boomer: and you are all still the best.**

**Butch: Stop saying that! you don't know that.**

**Boomer: yes I do!**

**Me: Yea they are awesome, Butch!**

**Blossom: See you next time. hopefully before 2012!**

*****BYE-BYE*****


End file.
